Starfox: Graduation
by Code1295
Summary: Fox is anxious on his last day at Cornerian High. With his father still gone and graduation that night time seems to slip away. But if he only knew how time could effect him now. My worst summary, no lie.
1. Chapter 1

I know you hear this a lot on this site but I really need to stick to one story. Anyway this is a story I started on paper years ago. Now that I'm back into Starfox for now I finally got around to posting it. First chapter is short but the next is already written out and is longer.

* * *

An explosion, it all started an explosion. An explosion so it covered the deep reaches of space, and in it's destructive path lay new life. Then just like that, the forgotten became new again and a star was after millions of years of life and flourishment taken upon it's own course, this star is known as Lylat.

I can't believe I am referring back to that day in the academy but now with everything that's happened, the slightest, smallest detail from that day could be vital now. I hit the boost as I maneuvered out of the way of debre. They're closing fast and I don't know how long I can hold out. Just being in this place alone is eating away at my Gravity Diffusion field. I've got to make it through or else my whole life is ruined.

Only two minutes left until I can reach the opening in the jet stream. Time, what time? If I don't make it out now I'll either get shot down or disintegrate in this incredibly unstable area. I just don't understand this. But I don't have any time to worry about that now. The thrusters boosted forward. I blacked out to the sound of a loud, high pitch bell.

* * *

Fox, sitting at his high school desk, starred blankly out the window.

* * *

It'll make sense next chapter, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Now it should really start making sense, well as soon as I spell-check.

* * *

An explosion, it all started an explosion. An explosion so it covered the deep reaches of space, and in it's destructive path lay new life. Then just like that, the forgotten became new again and a star was after millions of years of life and flourishment taken upon it's own course, this star is known as Lylat.

A spitball hit his head.

"Who did that?" Ms. Searean sternly asked the class.

There was a pause. Fox knew who did though. It was Falco Lombardi, the "too cool for school" kid of the class.

**1st period, 12th grade, June 1st, 2393**

"Who did it? That is complete disrespect to poor Slippy here!" Ms. Searean raised her voice.

No one said a word.

She sighed, "Well I hope you're all..."

"Riiiiiiiiiing" the school bell rung loudly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Slippy you'll have to finish you're report tomorrow. You all can go." she said as everyone left the room.

"Hey, Fox wait up!" his best friend Bill called as he ran up to him.

"Oh hi Bill what's new?"

"Hellooo? Last day of school. Did you forget or something? Fox? Are you even listening to me Fox?"

Fox snapped out his daze, "Huh, oh yeah."

They walked down the stairs and Bill looked puzzled, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing it's just that, well I guess I just miss my dad that's all."

"He's still not back?" Bill asked a little tacken back.

"Three months now." Fox answered blankly.

"Well he'll be back soon, he won't miss graduation tonight.

"Yeah, you're right."

Then a stray voice called out, "Hey, let go of me!"

"Hear that Fox?"

"Yup, sounds like Slippy's dumpster diving again." Fox replied.

They rounded the corner and sure enough, it was Slippy getting thrown in the trash, for the third time this week.

"What is it with you and the garbage Slippy?" Fox said walking over.

"Oh hey guys, can't wait until the end of the day." he said as he lifted his head out of the trash, a banana peel on his head.

The two friends helped the toad get out, trying not to upset the trash.

"Sorry about the report Slip." Fox said as he brushed of his friend.

"Yeah well you know, I'm just not that..." he began to say until Bill spun around knocking him over.

"Yes! Time for the best class of the day, Flight Training!"

* * *

I'd have to be the luckiest person on the face of the planet for that to happen. For my Arwing to hit the ground at the exact moment the school bell rang was truly an amazing stroke of luck. The crash tore me from my sleep. By now I had gotten out of the cockpit and on my feet.

"R.O.B.'s not going to like that." I said looking over the damage to the outer hall. My fighter craft was trashed. The wings were torn, the paint was peeled, the engine ready to blow, and almost all off the on board computers were fried. Even more lucky for me though, the vertical thrusters were still in one piece. After a few short adjustments to the engine I managed to get it to a hanger reserved for the ships for flight training.

"Great, now to find me before he does." I whispered to myself.

Being reminded of my mission made me nervous again, I collected my scattered thoughts. Any minute now the bell will ring for flight class if memory served. I need to get out of this hanger before anyone get's here.

"Riiiiiiiiing!" The bell rung.

"Oh crud," I said being caught of guard, "I have to get out of here now!"

I darted to the door but, it was too late. I heard someone behind me call out.

"Wow, hey your James McCloud!" the teens voice called out.

I froze for a moment thinking about what to do. This could not end well. Finnaily I turnned.

"Um, yeah that's, uh, me." I said in a lower voice trying to match my father.

Then I recognised his face. The kid was Mark, Mark Winfield. He was a good friend of Fox, or rather "James son". Mark was a white feline who usually stayed close to teachers and adults more than peers. I hadn't seen him since the "upcoming" war. He had died in Venom airspace only a few days before Star Fox arrived. I couldn't help but become teary eyed seeing him.

"Hey are you crying?" Mark asked.

"Huh, oh I'm just happy to be back." I lied.

"Oh yeah Fox will be so excited!" he said.

"You have no idea" I said under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Listen Mark, you can't tell Fox that I'm here." I said remembering the mission.

"What, why?" he asked surprised but then the doors behind him opened.

"Here early again Mark?" Asked Mr. Gruff looking over his clipboard.

"Uh, yeah." Mark said but when he turned around, James was gone.

* * *

I would write more but it is really late now sooooo, goodnight everyone!


End file.
